


Wagon's A-Rockin'

by OblivionScribe



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Lube, M/M, Not Beta Read, Outlaws, arthur morgan has a short dick, established cowboy relationship, the west was gay, wagon sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionScribe/pseuds/OblivionScribe
Summary: Charles and Arthur have sex in the wagon by Arthur's sleeping area. Pretty straight forward stuff.





	Wagon's A-Rockin'

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: Vaseline was invented in 1872. 
> 
> (Also I've had this in my wips for a long time, so if the ending seems rushed it's because I wanted to finish this before moving onto a different fic.)

Arthur was sitting on the edge of a covered wagon and was enjoying the sights and sounds night in Lemoyne had to offer. The clouds lazily drifting on the breeze, the songs of night birds, and the fireflies flickering along the surface of the water never failed to bring a little semblance of peace to Arthur’s day. He took a long drag from his cigarette and let his eyes drift shut when he exhaled, happy he took the time to push things aside so he could climb in the back of the wagon his cot and tent were attached to. 

“Evenin’ Arthur.” 

Blue eyes cracked open to see Charles standing on the side of the wagon, just inches from Arthur. The outlaw wasn’t even sure how he missed hearing the other approach but he reckoned that was why Charles was such a marvel hunter. 

“Am I interrupting anything?” Charles asked, prepared to turn around at a moment’s notice. 

“Nothin’ at all.” Arthur answered with a soft laugh, “just sittin’ here and lettin’ the mind wander.” 

“Did it go anywhere interesting?” The other asked and the joke had Arthur blinking and briefly searching for an answer. “I’m sorry, that was an awful joke.” 

“Been hanging around Uncle too much, he’s full of them.” Arthur snorted, “bad jokes and bullshit.” Charles merely shook his head and rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest and when Arthur caught his gaze, he shot the other a wink and laughed again. “Wanna join me?” Arthur asked, scooting over to make room for Charles who took him up on the offer with a soft grunt as he pulled himself up and into the wagon. 

The two were shoulder against shoulder now and Arthur had to switch hands as he toyed with the cigarette hanging from his lips. Charles spied an opportunity to lace the hands between them and gave Arthur’s palm a quick squeeze. “Seems most everyone is taking advantage of the cool air tonight and decided to get some sleep,” Charles commented as he peered out and let his eyes dance along the water of the lake. It had grown quiet enough to catch the gentle lapping along the shore and it was a welcome change from the usual chatter in camp. 

“So they have, even Sean’s and Pearson are quiet.” Arthur snarked as he pulled the stub of his cigarette free and snuffed it on the side of the wagon before tossing it into the grass. “Be a shame to let a good night like this go to waste…”

“Oh?” Charles turned his gaze back to his lover and a questioning smirk drew across his lips. “Did you plan to take advantage of some road weary fool then?” 

“That wasn’t quite what I had in mind, Charles,” Arthur’s brow knitted in mischief and he rubbed at his chin with his free hand. “There is an advantage to take but in a way that requires a little more discretion than being some midnight highwayman.” 

“I don’t follow…” 

“Damnit, what I’m trying to say.” Arthur leaned in a little closer, breaths away from lips touching the rough stubble of Charles’ jaw. “I thought you and I could have some private refreshment.” 

“Privacy is a rare luxury here at camp.” Charles pointed out but wasn’t against the idea of being intimate with the blond. It wasn’t like they were lovers or anything. 

“But most of these fools are asleep and we can use the wagon here, just gotta unfasten them straps up there and pull that curtain down.” Arthur pointed up at the heavy rolled canvas secured by rawhide throngs. 

Charles reached up and freed the canvas curtain from its fastenings, forcing both men to shimmy deeper into the packed wagon. A little shuffling of crates and containers and wouldn’t you know it, there was enough space to fit one person comfortably and two people intimately. Arthur had peered through the wagon till he came across the little shelf that held his things on the other side, reached and quickly snatched a tin. When Charles gave him an odd look, the blond outlaw smiled wide. “Can’t forget the slick.” 

Shaking his head, Charles snickered, “it’s not pomade this time, right? That stuff doesn’t wash out easy…”

“Charles, darlin’, have a little faith.” Arthur borrowed one of Dutch’s favorite phrases as he tugged the other man close. “It’s vaseline, I promise.” 

“Mmm, it better be.” Charles murmured before leaning in and stealing Arthur’s lips in a heated kiss. Kisses with Arthur were rarely chaste when they were alone since privacy was a luxury not spared for most of the gang. 

The two outlaws traded kiss for kiss as they loosened buttons and slipped suspenders from each other’s shoulders. Non-verbally, they agreed on a position with Charles stretching his thick, muscled body on the floor of the wagon with Arthur straddling his hips; Charles let out a pleasant hum seeing his lover outlined by the night sky. 

Arthur’s back stiffened and a low sound trickled from the depth of his belly - he was teasing himself ready for Charles. The man on his back had to use a mix of memory and imagination of the warm clench Arthur’s body provided and his hand drifted to his own cock to tug at it slowly while he listened to the hushed noises Arthur was making. A mixture of grunts and cussing hit Charles' ears and while he considered himself a patient man, he was getting a little jealous of Arthur’s delving digits.

“M’ready.” Arthur muttered just a hair louder than the noises he was previously making. Charles smirked and aimed his cock upward, the tip glancing that slick pucker had both outlaws eager to get to the main event. With a free hand, Charles steadied Arthur by the waist, helping the other focus on taking the waiting pecker and each of them produced their own sound once Arthur’s rim was breached and stretched. Hot girth met with hot clench, Arthur steadily worked himself down, rocking his hips as he did so. “Feels so good.” 

“You look good,” Charles cut in, letting his cock go once Arthur had enough inside him the man wasn’t worried about popping out. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this feeling.”

The crow's feet around Arthur’s eyes crinkled as he let out a breathy chuckle, “don’t get all sappy on me know, we’re just getting started.” 

The conversation died down after that. Both of them wanted to enjoy fucking each other but also kept alert on the offchance anyone felt like eavesdropping. Charles as always was quiet, save for some throaty grunting here and there, but Arthur could read the man’s face like a book. The squinting of those deep russet eyes, the way Charles pulled his lip between his teeth, and those hands - strong and sure of grip but never settling on one particular spot too long. Arthur, on the other hand, let his breath hitch and pant as he rocked on the hot girth inside him. His back was arched with his hands resting on Charles’ thighs for balance which gave the other man a decent silhouette of Arthur’s chest, belly, and bobbing cock. Charles could only imagine what it would have been with Arthur illuminated by the moon and stars instead, but the thin veil of privacy the wagon’s curtain provided had been the better option. 

The vaseline was a blessing, modern science in its lecherous best, as Arthur worked his hips as he rode Charles. “God damn,” he mumbled, hushing Charles when the other asked what was wrong right after.” He had Charles so deep inside him without working against the irritating friction of fucking dry. Arthur let his eyes close so he could focus more on the feeling and hearing the occasional grunt and huff from Charles. 

Realizing that Arthur was doing most of the work, Charles reached between the dirty blond’s thighs and started stroking the thick, short cock - earning a deep moan from the other. It wouldn’t be long till he reached his end and Charles thought it’d be better to help Arthur reach his as well. His thumb swiped over the ruddy cockhead, smearing pre along the foreskin as his hand made fast, fluid motions. 

It didn’t take long for Arthur’s pace to quicken as he rode Charles and had his stout cock tugged and jerked. His thighs began to quiver shortly after they began to burn but Charles being keen to subtlety rolled his hips and thick thighs the best he could to meet Arthur on the downslide. A soft cuss escaped Arthur’s lips and he looked down at Charles with heavy-lidded eyes, catching the sheen of sweat that had gathered on Charles’ brow, upper lip, and neck even in lighting as shitty in the interior of the wagon.   
A pressure had gathered in his balls and Arthur knew he was going to burst, so he rode Charles harder - hard enough to make the wagon weakly creak in protest to such actions. “Ar-thur~” Charles threw his head back, thumping it against the wooden floor and with a surge of raw core strength arched his back and hips, cumming inside Arthur who had to grab onto the sides of the wagon for support as he took that hot load inside. Following Charles’ lead, Arthur came with a gritted hiss and watched as a thick, sticky stream shot from him and landed in the thick patch of belly and pubic hair beneath it. 

Both of them needed to catch their breath before they attempted to move. Arthur was first, pulling himself off from Charles softening dick and quickly pulling his trousers back on - he would worry about cleaning himself up later. He found a rag from a broken crate and pulled it free to help wipe away the spend that caught in Charles' belly after the man had gotten himself into a more lumbar-friendly position. They kissed a long meaningful lip lock at first and followed up with a series of soft pecks. 

Charles was the first to speak. “You think we woke anyone up?” 

Arthur shrugged playfully. “Would it matter at this point if we had? I dropped somethin’ and you being the helpful sort, lent a hand and lectured me about how I need to keep house better.” 

Charles, skeptical, quirked a brow but threw Arthur a cheap laugh anyway. “I guess it’ll have to do.” 

“Or we could tell them what we were really up to.” 

Charles leveled a look at Arthur before he shimmied himself to the wagon’s edge. “Arthur, I love you but you are too much sometimes.” He said, shaking his head and disappearing from the wagon back into the night. Arthur merely shook his head and sighed as he looked for a cigarette and match.


End file.
